Team TKNTM (technetium)
by DarthMaine
Summary: After Tanaka uses a mysterious spell; he, Komaeda, Nanami, Tsumiki, and Mioda find themselves in a new world with a new conflict. Can these former Despairs be able to change this world, along with a few hearts. (pairings will be put up later
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Where

Welcome to Where?

Tanaka stood in the sand, looking at the oncoming stampede of animals heading toward him, Monokuma sitting atop a buffalo. Tanaka didn't show any fear, pulling out a stick and starting to draw a demonic circle around him. He didn't really know much about the symbol he was drawing, he found it in one of the books in the library, with a picture of a woman with a white bird mask and long black hair, and decided now was as good any to try it out.

Tanaka finished it and clasped his hands together, closing his eyes to concentrate, as a indigo purple light outlined what he drew, while a slight red flash surrounded him. He gathered all the dark powers he had and opened his eyes, ready for the animals.

'Come at me beast.'

However before he could do anything the buffalo rammed into him. Tanaka blacked out for a second before finding himself bleeding on the ground. He turned to look at his friends, having horrified looks on their faces. He saw the tears going down her face, and felt a knot in his stomach.

'I'd never be good for you, princess. You better take good care of her Soda,' Tanaka thought, looking at her as the pink haired guy tried to comfort her. He gave them a little smirk as he closed his eyes, felling something picking him up. He started to think about his friends, all of them as his heart beat slowed.

'Please be safe, and may God have mercy on all of you, and may he only take me, for what we have done,' was his last thoughts as the world turned completely black, and his heart beat stopped.

 _Thump thump, thump thump._

That was the first thing that Tanaka heard, and it was coming from his own heart. He started to open his eyes, finding himself on a purple astral like platform surrounded by a black sky with stars and purple aurora around him. It reminded him too much of Grape house and Strawberry house's hall to his liking. However he then heard something else and noticed he wasn't alone on the platform as four others started to wake up.

"'Yawn' Wait, this seems awfully familiar."

"Um, what's going on?"

"Give Mioda five more minutes."

"Oh, oh yeah, baaageeellzzz."

Tanaka looked at the waking bodies of Nanami, Tsumiki, Mioda, and Komaeda, confused at the new environment. The five of them stayed silent as they looked at each other, Tsumiki, Nanami and Tanaka having guilty looks.

"So, does anyone know where we are?" Mioda asked, breaking the silence, turning towards the others.

"I don't think it matters about where we are, but why we're here," Tanaka said. "This doesn't make any sense due to the fact that three of us are dead and one is a AI."

Mioda, Tsumiki, and Komaeda looked confused at what Tanaka just said.

"Wait, What? Three of us are dead and a computer thingy?" Mioda asked.

"Yes, Tsumiki was executed for killing you and Saionji, I was executed for killing Nidai and saving the rest and Nanami is a AI for the program we were in," Tanaka explained.

Mioda looked surprised and Tsumiki turned away, not wanting to look at them.

"Well, I didn't expect this, actually," Komaeda commented, as a crazed smirk formed.

"Tanaka's right. However, we're all technically dead," Nanami spoke up. "Komaeda died, and I'm the one who accidently killed him, plus the program we were in is destroyed, along with me." Tanaka cursed under his breath upon learning this.

"Um, how did you know all this Tanaka?" Tsumiki asked.

Tanaka sighed. "I, remember, everything." The girls looked at him, confused. "When they erased our memories, they weren't able to erase mine, so I knew about their plan, and our pasts as the Ultimate Despairs. I only stayed quiet about it in hope we could change, and the rest of you would be able to redeem yourselves."

"Oh good, someone else does remember, I was thinking it would be Tsumiki however," Komaeda then spoke up, his arms raised.

"There's a reason for that," a voice spoke up. The five looked around for the source. They then found it belonged to a woman, wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, a pair of matching gauntlets, and black and red thigh-length boots, but her most distinctive feature that caught the five's (especially Tanaka's) attention was the black feather like material, coming out of the back of a white, full-face bird mask.

"She was a bit, unstable with what she remembered, so I had to tweak her memory a bit," she then explained.

"Um, j-just wondering, but who are you," Tsumiki asked, being the first to speak.

"Yeah, and also Mioda wants to know where we are," the musician asked.

"You may call me Raven, as to where, we're nowhere, just a little place between worlds."

"Okay, then how and why are we here?" Nanami then asked.

"Your friend should know a little about how, before I explain why," Raven replied, turning towards Tanaka.

The four turned to look at their dark friend as he continued to look at her. "The book I found, you were on the page with the symbol I found."

"The same one you drew before you, died?" Nanami asked.

"Correct," Raven told them.

"Then what are you?"

"It shouldn't be hard to tell. I'm a demon. While I mainly reside in one world, my home world, I can spread my power out across the worlds. Of course you need a strong reserve of dark power to use my spells."

"What did Tanaka draw then?" Komaeda spoke up.

"A life seal," she said, turning around. "That seal can bring back anyone to life as long as they draw it before they die. However, as Tanaka died he thought about all of you, and his compassion he had for the fifteen of you caused the seal to spread it's power to all of you, along with giving Nanami a soul."

"So wait, what about the others, there's still-one, two, six of us that are dead and aren't here," Mioda pointed out.

"Don't worry, they're safe and you'll see them soon, once we arrive." Before they could ask a planet came into focus, with shattered moon orbiting it.

"This is my home world, Remnant. This is where your new life will take place. Everything is prepared for you; of course I decided to make a small change to Nanami."

Tanaka looked back at the gamer and finally noticed what she was talking about. On top of Nanami's head was a pair of brown cat ears with white tips. Nanami noticed what he was looking at and brought her hand up, felling one of the ears. She remained calm as she felt them.

"Ahhhh, cute," Mioda commented, coming over and scratching behind them, causing Nanami to purr.

"In Remnant, there are humans and faunas. Faunas look like humans but they have animal characteristics, mainly being ears or horns. However recently, they have been discriminated by some. With this, you'll be able to understand it, and maybe help fix this problem."

Raven turned around back to them. "Now it's time for you to go." She raised her arms and white light started to surround them.

"Oh and Tanaka," she said. Tanaka turned towards her as she took off her mask, showing her midnight black hair and bright red eyes to him before he was blinded by the white light.

"Good luck."

The light dispersed and the five found themselves on the ground in the middle of a city park at night. It was pretty nice and simple and no one was around at the time. They started to get up when they noticed something at their feet. Around them were five bags, with what they assumed had supplies in them, a black leather book and five strange looking weapons in front of each of them; Tanaka had a black and purple staff, Komaeda with a dark grey hammer, Nanami had a black, white and pink sword, Tsumiki found a red and white rocket launcher, scaring her a bit, and Mioda found a pair of blue gantlets with Gatling gun like barrels around them on her arms.

"Cool weapons," Mioda commented, looking at her gantlets.

"It's strange, but I already know how to use this," Nanami spoke up, picking up the sword. She did a slight movement and the sword transformed itself into a machine gun.

"Cooler," Mioda said, bringing her hands back causing the barrels to extend. The others did the same while Nanami took the book and started to read it. Tsumiki was able to get her launcher to extend into a scythe with a bone saw like blade, freaking her out more, Komaeda's hammer became a giant revolver like gun, causing him to laugh, and Tanaka got his staff to become a rail-gun , giving him a small smile.

"Um, what are we supposed to be doing with these?" Tsumiki asked, still not comfortable with the weapon in her hand.

"Apparently, we're supposed to become Hunters and Huntresses, warriors dedicated to slay some sort of creatures called Grimm, along with upholding the peace of the world," Nanami explained, reading from a page in the book. "This book Raven gave us explains the terminology of Remnant, along with the rest of their culture and where we are."

"So, where exactly are we?" Komaeda asked.

"Apparently we're in the city of Vale, capital of the Vale region."

"That's sounds stupid."

"We can't really say anything, I mean in America they have the same thing with New York," Tanaka brought up.

"Touché."

"Anyway, she suggests we enroll into Beacon, the local Hunters academy," Nanami continued.

'Great, another academy,' Tanaka thought.

"So um, how do we join t-this school?" Tsumiki asked.

"It, doesn't say actually," Nanami replied, not looking happy.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to figure it out ourselves," Tanaka decided, picking up his pack. "We'll split up and see if anyone can tell how to enroll into Beacon. We'll meet back here in the morning."

"There are phones in the bags, we can use them to contact each other if we find anything, or get in trouble," Nanami added.

The five got up and head out into different directions, ready to explore Vale, find a way into Beacon, and each meet some, interesting people.

 **So here's a new story, a cross over of RWBY and Dangan Ronpa. This takes place right before volume 1 of RWBY and right after Dangan Ronpa 2.**

 **Other characters from the other two games will show up.**

 **Also, when Komaeda woke up he did a little reference to Let's Player NicoB. a few more references from and to him will be made.**

 **Also check out my two Red vs Blue and Fairy Tail crossovers,** **Fairy Scars** **and** **My Angel, My Savior** **and my Homestuck story** **Don't Leave Me** **.**

 **Later**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting R, N, W, B, and Y

2 Meeting R, N, W, B, and Y

Tanaka walked down the road, only making slight eye movements as he looked around, not seeing anything useful or anyone helpful. He then felt something was watching him. He turned around but didn't see anything, except for a few red rose petals in the wind. He kept walking, keeping a eye out behind him. He then started to see a red blur, moving behind different structures and leaving more rose petals.

Tanaka made a small smirk before disappearing into the shadows. A small figure in black and red then came out, standing where he was just a second ago, confused. That is until a gun was placed to her head.

"Unless you want your body exploded into a million pieces, you'll tell me why you're following me," Tanaka said, appearing behind her. The figure turned around to face him. She was shorter then him, probably younger too, with black hair with red tints and silver eyes, wearing a black blouse and corset, black skirt with red edges, black combat boots, and a red cloak. She looked a bit worried but she was still a bit calm.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just saw your staff and was interested in what it did, which is cool since it's also a rail gun and all," she said, pretty quickly. Tanaka looked her over, making she wasn't a threat, though he did noticed a few bullets on her belt and something behind her back. He lowered his gun, deciding he'll just keep a eye on her.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you, I'm sorry about this. I'm Ruby," she introduced herself, offering him a hand.

"Tanaka," he simply stated, shaking her hand. He started to walk away, but Ruby decided to follow him.

"That was so cool what you did, with the disappearing then reappearing behind me, and your threat was so calm and cool, I totally believe you'd kill me if I didn't apologize," Ruby started to speak.

Tanaka didn't really care. He just didn't know if he'd kill again, probably not anyone young if he could help it. If they were a threat to him, his friends, or to this world, he'd kill them without a second thought.

"So what dust does it use?" Ruby then asked, Tanaka finally paying attention.

"It doesn't initially use dust, but it can be used for powerful attacks," he replied, saying the information his mind was given arriving here.

"Cool, can you show me the affects a few crystals have one it? There's a dust shop right here," Ruby asked, pointing out a small shop they were coming up to; the words 'Dust Till Dawn' above the doors.

"…Sure," Tanaka replied. Ruby speed inside while he just walked in, studying the store. It was simple, with normal crystals at a front counter and a few dispensers at the side. Ruby seemed to have forgot what they were doing and already picked up a magazine, looking it over before starting to read it, putting red head phones on. Tanaka just sighed.

"Can't hurt to look," he said, deciding to look along the back.

'Like anything is going to happen.'

Meanwhile,

Komaeda was looking inside a store, his mouth up in a creepy smile while panting heavily. What could make this blonde, crazy person act this way? One word:

"Bagelsssss."

Yes, he's looking into a bakery window, at their assortment of bread rings. His presence creeped out the store's employees, customers, and anyone that walked by him. Komaeda finally composed himself, and walked into the store.

….Not a second later all the customers were running out of the store, not long after Komaeda was walking out, a few bagels in his arms. Inside, all the bagels were gone and the employees had a mix of emotions on their faces; fear, shock, and confusion.

"Oh yes, my love, my precious," he said with a intoxicated look on his face, starting to eat a bagel. He turned a corner and almost walked into another person; a girl, shorter then him, with a weird three colored hair style and outfit that matched her hair's colors. Komaeda looked at her, interestingly with a bagel hanging from his mouth while she looked at him with surprise, not knowing what to make of him.

Komaeda quickly finished his bagel and raised his hand in a wave. "Well hey there, sorry about that." She nodded, moving her fingers in a certain way.

"I just wasn't paying attention, the name's Komaeda," he said, extending his hand out to her. She shook his hand and moved her fingers around. Komaeda was confused, wondering why she wasn't replying.

"Um, are you okay?" She nodded and moved her fingers again, leaving Komaeda confused again. Realizing he didn't understand she pointed to her neck and did a small twisting motion.

"Ohhh, you can't speak." She nodded. "Sorry I didn't notice you were signing, I totally understand sign language. So what's your name?" She started to sign again.

 _My name is Neapolitan, or Neo for short._

Tsumiki was having a little trouble. She was a nervous wreck, well, more then she was before. Every time someone even looked at her as she walked caused her to jump back, bumping into someone, and jump back again to apologize. Let's just say it lasted a long time and annoyed a good majority of the people. It especially didn't help that she was in the most populated part of town.

After apologizing to a older man, she quickly turned around and ran down a less populated street, unfortunately colliding with another girl. This situation got worst due to two factors; 1. Tsumiki accidently kissed the girl full on the lips (though it wasn't Tsumiki's first, it was the other girl's first kiss), 2. Because well….

"What the hell! You just kissed me! Who do you think you are, do you even know who I am?" the other girl yelled, pulling away from her and adjusting her white skirt as she glared at her with ice blue eyes.

Yeah, Tsumiki had just accidently stolen the first kiss, of Weiss Schnee.

"Ohhhh, I'm so sorry so sorry so sorry Miss. I d-didn't mean to and j-just saying you w-w-weren't a bad kisser. Unless I was a bad kiss, just please don't hurt me, I can do better," Tsumiki started to apologize, shaking all over.

Weiss just looked at her, trying to understand the nurse in front of her. She had just kissed her, the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, yet she didn't seem to recognize her, which was for her hard to believe **(Yeah, everyone totally knows who she is, sarcastic)** and was apologizing about it. She did enjoy the comment about not being a bad kisser though.

Weiss sighed as she brought up her hand to have her pause. "Look, apology accepted, and, I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I'm Weiss Schnee."

Tsumiki stopped and looked at her, calming down a bit and giving a nice smile. "Hello Weiss, I'm Mikan Tsumiki."

Nanami gave a small yawn as she walked down the streets. While she was trying to figure out how to get into Beacon, she's also been trying to find a good book store. She tried to go into a few she found but they told her they didn't allow faunus into their stores. She didn't like that. Just because she was a little bit different doesn't give them the right to turn her away.

She then found another book store called 'Tukson's Book Trade'. She then walked over and entered it. A bell ringed as she entered to a small business book store. At the counter was a middle aged man with black hair and mutton chops who looked up as she entered, smiling at her.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun. I'm Tukson, how can I help you?"

Nanami smiled, finally getting some service. "There's a few books I'd like to check out if that's okay."

"Of course."

"Let's see, Violet's Garden?"

"Would you like hard back or paper back?"

"I think, hard back." Tukson pulled out the book from a pile. "Do you have Scattering Torchlight?"

"Just came in this morning," he replied pulling out a red book with orange petals.

As Nanami thought of the next book to ask about, a girl with black hair and gold eyes walked in, a black bow on her head. She seemed a little surprised at Nanami's appearance but continued over.

"Hello Tukson," she said.

"Blake, good to see you. Those book's you've been requesting came in, along with the new issues of, it," he replied, giving her a knowing wink. Blake blushed a little but nodded and went over to a pair of shelves.

"Um, do you have Third Crusade?"

At those words Tukson and Blake froze, Nanami noticing her bow twitch.

"Where did you hear about it?"

"A lady in a white mask told me about it when I, arrived here," Nanami decided to say.

Tukson did a quick sweep of the store and looked outside. "You're not thinking about joining the White Fang, are you?"

'White Fang?' she thought. 'Isn't there a book back home called that.' "Sorry, who? I've never heard of them, who are they?"

Tukson let out a sigh of relief. "Just a group of misguided faunus. I do have the book though." He pulled out a pretty big red and gold book.

"Okay, is there a copy of My Angel, My Savior in?" Nanami asked.

"Well, yes but we only have one in stock right now and it's already been requested by another customer."

"It's okay Tukson, I have enough books to wait for it," Blake explained.

"I can't accept it, you requested it," Nanami tried to say.

"Don't worry about it. I can wait."

"No I can't take it, not without paying you back."

"Well, how about I give you my number and I can figure something out later."

"Okay then." Blake gave her a piece of paper with her phone number on it while Tukson put a white and gold book in her pile.

"Anything else?"

"Just Don't Leave Me and, Fairy Scars," Nanami explained, blushing a little saying the last one.

"We do, the comic is up by the front. You can pick it up as you exit." Tukson then pushed some buttons on his cash register. Nanami gave him her Lien, took her books and left, picking up her comic on the way out.

Blake walked up to Tukson. "She's, interesting."

"Yeah, but she seems to have a good heart. Just glad she's not here to join the Fang," Tukson said, wiping his counter.

"Yeah, how does she not know about them?"

"Must be from a small town, too pure and innocent to be from a major kingdom."

Blake nodded and watched her outside the window, forming a small smile on her face.

Mioda was walking down the town. Well, more like appearing in front of store windows at random with no real reason.

"Wow, that looks like a cool movie, and that Spruce Willis guy looks like a badass. That looks like a cool game, whatever 999 is, and Nanami would like it. Uh, that's a funny looking show. Horney Rangers! That green one looks like Komaeda. And look at that dress, Tsumiki would look soooo cute in it," she commented.

"Uhm, she seemed to be avoiding me ever since we woke up on that platform. Wonder why. I've been really meaning to ask her something," Mioda thought out loud, having a flirty smile and blush form on her face.

She then stopped, her ears twitching.

"I hear it, music."

She then turned and ran down the street. She stopped when she found a club, music lightly coming from it. She was about to run across the street when a yellow motorcycle showed up, almost hitting her. A girl with blonde hair jumped off it and looked at her.

"Wow, you better be more careful, almost hit you," she told her.

"Mioda sorry, but I heard the music from this club from, I think it was Yellow Brick Road, and wanted to check this out," Mioda explained.

The blonde looked her, a bit surprised. "That's about four miles away. Damn you have good ears." She held out her hand to her. "Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"Mioda, Ibuki Mioda, really nice to meet you."

"Well I'm going into the club, want to join?"

"Sure sure."

The two then walked towards the door, walking in step to the music.

Back at the platform, Raven was meditating, the room changing colors as she sat there. However, the room soon turned dark red as yellow marks formed along the sides. Raven opened her eyes and gave a small smirk.

"It seems she's ready to make her appearance tonight, let's see how she handles them."

 **So here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

 **Like I said last chapter, more NicoB references have and will be made. If you're a Dangan Ronpa Fan you should check him out (well actually no matter what you should check him out)**

 **Some of you might have this question and yes Raven is still going to be Yang's mom (unless something changes in the show then I'll change stuff around)**

 **Also, two of the meetings in this chapter are going to be the pairings in this story, try to figure out which.**

 **The books Nanami were looking for were actual books in the show and my other stories, including my new RWBY story Scattering Torchlight, check it out.**

 **But how will they get into Beacon and what might happen next, stay tuned**

 **Bye**


End file.
